


A Sleepover to Remember

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Makoto gets invited to a sleepover with Ann, Futaba and Haru. It doesn't seem like a bad idea until she finds out the girls also invited Akria as well. That's when the nerves start to kick in.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 38





	A Sleepover to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Just got the idea in my head. Hope you enjoy this.

It's the evening after a long day in Mementos. Makoto is heading home to enjoy some well deserved rest, when she gets a text from someone. 

"Huh? What could Ann want this time?" Makoto asked herself. She opened the message and reads it to herself. 

Ann: Hey girl! Wanna have a sleepover? Boss agreed to let Futaba out and there's nothing stopping Haru. So how about it? 

"A sleepover over with the other girls? Hmm...that sounds enjoyable. Makoto said. 

Makoto: That sounds nice. I'll have to ask my sister but I think she won't mind it. 

Ann: Awesome! The sleepover's at my place. So come once you get permission. 

Makoto: Okay. I've never actually been to a sleepover so it'll be a first time experience. 

Ann: Gotcha! See ya then. 

"I hope Sis agrees to this." Makoto said to herself. 

She really wanted to have her first sleepover with friends. She hopes that it's as every good as she expects it to be as well. 

After getting permission from Sae, Makoto heads over to Ann's house for the sleepover. She tried to contain herself the whole way there. When she finally arrived, Makoto knocked on the door and Ann answered it. 

"Makoto! Glad you could make it!" Ann said happily. 

"My sister was hesitant but agreed to let me join you." Makoto said. 

"Come on! The other girls are in my room." Ann said. 

Makoto followed Ann to her room. It was a lot cleaner than she expected, with some exceptions. Futaba and Haru were waiting on the floor with their blankets. 

"Look who's here! Ann said excitedly. 

The other girls looked and saw Makoto alongside Ann. They squealed with excitement. 

"Oh my God! Makoto! You're here too!?" Futaba said. 

"Welcome, Mako-chan." Haru said. 

"Hi guys." Makoto replied 

"This is actually Makoto's first sleepover, so we'll need to teach her how a bunch." Ann said. 

"Why am I not surprised?" Futaba said. 

"So...do we start now that everyone's here?" Makoto asked. 

"Not yet. Not everyone is here yet." Ann said, cheekily. 

"But there're no other girls besides us in the group. So who exactly are we waiting for? Makoto asked. 

Then, someone knocked on the door. Ann went to answer it. The other girls just giggled. 

"I-Is there something I'm missing?" Makoto asked. 

"Oh. Makoto. You're here too?" A familiar voice said. Makoto was quick to recognize who it was. She nervously turned around and saw Akira standing behind her. 

"Wh-Uh-Um-Eh-A-Akria!?" Makoto stuttered. She thought that this was a girls only sleepover. To see her boyfriend of all people here was way too embarrassing. 

"I neglected to tell you, Makoto, that I invited Akira. Ya know, for a surprise." Ann said. 

"I was confused at first but I thought it would be fun so I agreed to it." Akira said. 

Makoto was completely flustered. She had no idea what to make of this. Having her boyfriend here with the other girls seemed like this would be more than just her first experience. 

"Now that everyone's here, now we can get started!" Ann said. 

"But first. I think me and Makoto should change into our pajamas." Akira said. 

"R-Right." Makoto said, still flustered. 

Later, Akria and Makoto changed into their PJ'S and the fun finally started. Akira had the basic black PJ'S set, and Makoto had on a Buchimaru onesie. She looked adorable in it. 

"So what do we do first?" Akira asked. 

"Ooh! How about a game of "Truth or Dare?" Futaba said. 

"Getting straight to the fun, huh? I like your style, Futaba." Ann said. 

"What's "Truth or Dare? " Makoto asked her boyfriend. 

"It's like the name suggests. A game where you either pick to tell everyone something they ask you or do a dare made by the other players." Akira said. 

"So who wants to go first?" Haru asked. 

"I'll do it." Akira said, confidently. 

That took everyone by surprise. They hadn't expected Akira to actually want to go. But it gave them a chance for some fun. 

"Okay, Akira. Truth or Dare?" Ann asked. 

"I'm feeling good. So truth." Akira replied. 

"You got balls, Akira. Okay, your question is: do you think someone in this group is cute?" Ann asked. Makoto instantly knew where she was going with that. 

"Hmm...Is there a twist of I say "yes?" Akira asked. 

"Is that your answer?" Ann asked. 

"Yes. I do." Akira replied. 

"Oh-ho! Okay." Ann said. 

Akira looked at Makoto. She was next. But she didn't want to be after a question like that. 

"Your turn, Makoto. Truth or Dare?" Akria asked his girlfriend. 

"Huh!? I'm up already!?" She asked, once again, flustered. 

"We go in a circle until we decided to stop. And you just happen to be sitting next to me, so it's your turn." Akira said. 

"O-Oh. Okay." Makoto replied. 

"So....Truth or Dare?" Akira asked again. 

"Uhh.....truth?" Makoto said. 

"Okay...I'll give a simple one since this is your first time." Akira said. 

"Thank you." Makoto said. 

"Your question is: what do consider likeable in a guy?" Akira asked. 

Makoto went red in the face. She thought he meant like a basic question when he said simple. 

"Damn. Going straight in. How gullible of you, Akria." Ann said. 

"Do I seriously have to answer that?" Makoto whined. 

"Sorry, Makoto, that's how the game works." Akira said, cheekily. 

"Uhh......I guess.......a guy's intelligence?" Makoto replied nervously. 

"Basic response from Mako-chan." Haru said. 

"Hey Akira. Didn't you score the highest on our last test?" Ann asked. 

"Yeah. I did. Why?" Akira replied. That made Makoto blush harder. 

"Oh no reason." Ann said. 

"Okay Futaba. Truth or Dare?" Akira asked. 

"Dare!" She replied. 

"Damn. That was fast. Okay.......for the rest of this game, you can't go on your phone. How about that?" Akira said. 

"NO! I NEED MY PHONE!" Futaba said desperately. 

"Sorry. That's your dare." Akira said, adjusting his glasses. 

"Rgh....fine" Futaba said, grumpily. 

"Alright, Haru. Truth or Dare?" Ann asked. 

"I'll say truth." Haru replied 

"Ooh. Okay. Your question is: do you think about someone or something that you like?" Ann asked. 

"Oh my. That's a bit personal. But I do always think about what type of flower I should plant next. There are so many to choose from." Haru replied. 

"Aw..boring." Ann said. 

"Well then, Ann, Truth or Dare?" Akira asked. 

"I'll play it safe and say truth." Ann replied. 

"Okay. Your question is: do you have a crush on a certain blond doofus?" Akira asked. Ann immediately blushed when he asked that. 

"Huh!? N-NO! O-OF COURSE NOT!!" She replied. 

"Welp. I got my answer." Akira said, adjusting his glasses. 

"Okay then. Akira, Truth or Dare?" Ann asked. 

"Dare." Akira replied. 

"Okay. I dare you to give the next player a peck on the face." Ann said. Makoto went full on embarrassed. She was next so Akira would have to peck her face. 

"Okay." Akria said, turning to Makoto. He leaned in towards Makoto and pecked her face with his nose. He didn't even flinch. But Makoto was way too embarrassed to even react. 

"There. Hopefully you enjoyed that Makoto. Well, Truth or Dare?" Akira said. 

"Uh......T-Truth? She replied nervously. 

"Okay. But promise me that you will tell the truth okay?" Akira asked. 

"Okay?" She replied. 

"Good. So.....do you like me?" Akira asked. Makoto flared with embarrassment. She didn't want to answer but had promised Akira that she would reply truthfully. 

"Huh!? A-Ak-Akira!?" Makoto said. 

"Oh-ho! You promised him that you'd tell the truth. So spill it!" Ann said. 

"Dammit! I wish I could record this!" Futaba said. 

"How romantic. Mako-chan, won't you tell us?" Haru said. 

"Huh!? What!? But that's unfair!!" Makoto said. 

"Sorry but you promised." Akira said. 

Makoto knew she'd been played by her boyfriend. That was his Joker side coming out. 

"Uh.....Uh......" Makoto didn't know what to say. 

"I......I.......I......I....." 

"Well?" 

"Y-Yes." 

Everyone went wild at her reply. Akira smirked. He was pleased with the response. 

"You jerk. Why are you like this?" Makoto said. 

"Had to. Sorry." Akira said. 

"You smug delinquent." Makoto said, leaning on Akira. 

"What can I say? I'm the Joker." He replied, leaning in and kissing Makoto. 

Safe to say that the sleepover went better than they'd all expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
